what's love?
by Shines Just Like A Star
Summary: “what’s love?” asked Sakura and she never expected an answer…especially from him umm occ sakura x?


Hmm its been so long since I've written a story… well I'm gonna try something new n it's a Naruto story.

There's going to be a few poems!

Parings

Sakura and Gaara

Naruto and Hinata

Sasuke and OC

Summary: "what's love?" asked Sakura and she never expected an answer…especially from **_him_**

**What's love?**

In the village of Konoha a ninja with pick hair and green eyes was walking down a packed road that led to her favorite place to shop called "The palace" sorry but I couldn't think of any store names ) While walking down the now slightly deserted road she stopped in shock. There she saw her long time crush walking with this unknown girl.

The girl had long brown hair that went below her waist and she had hazel eyes. They looked like they loved each other to death. She saw them embrace each other and then she saw them passionately kiss. The sight mad her heart just crack and break into a million pieces.

Sakura couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to spill. They trailed down her now pale checks. Suddenly the sky started to rain. It was almost like the heavens above her was crying for her. She saw many people trying to get out of the rain unsuccessfully of course. She saw Naruto and Hinata. She smiled a bitter smile as she watched them rum for cover as they held hand. Over the last 2 months they told there feeling for each other and they became a thing. But she was happy that Naruto and Hinata were happy.

She just wished that someone would be here for her too. As she started to walk away from everyone she walked towards the abandoned park that she used to hang out with. When she arrived at the park she sat on the swing and thought of this poem that she wrote when she was lonely. It was exactly how she felt now.

_**I sit on this rusty swing thinking about all the memories you bring.**_

_**When I see you…you make me smile and sometimes I wish we were together for a while.**_

_**And as hard as I really try our memories together just die and die and every time I really try you make me want to die**_

_**I wish we were together once again but this sadness has to end.**_

_**And now I must lay your picture down and cut it up with such a frown**_

_**And as I walk wearily to my bed I hope to die again**_

As she repeated it she started to scream louder and louder. And she repeated the words and verses of the poem. She kept on screaming and screaming each getting higher and higher. And the harder she screamed the harder her tears fell. Soon the sky was thundering and was raining harder and harder. She felt someone's body next to her and she didn't care if she was to die because she couldn't live without her first true love…

As she looked besides her she was shocked to see that the person who was next her was Gaara of the desert. Rain continued to pelt them from the skies above. As they sat there Sakura whispered "why doesn't anyone like me?" She really didn't expect him to answer or even hear the question that she asked. But he suddenly answered in his monotonous voice. He said

"**_There's someone, somewhere, who thinks of your smile, who finds in your presence, that life is worthwhile, so when your alone remember its true, someone, somewhere is thinking about you_**"

With that said he stood up and walked away from the pink haired ninja. Sakura watched as he walked slowly in the rain and his words rang threw her head. She suddenly got up and smiled. As soon as she smiled the sun came up and shined brightly on the once again peaceful village. As she walked away she whispered "thank you… Gaara"

A week passed and she hasn't seen Gaara since that incident. She also hasn't told anyone about what happened that day. But she has this weird feeling that Kakashi-sensei knew about what happened to her and her old crush. And she also had this feeling that she was being followed. She would always look back and see no one when she knows that she was being followed.

She was really thank full of Gaara that day because she didn't know what she would have done if he didn't tell her what he told her that day. She remembered his words in her heart. She was so happy because she told Sasuke that she was finally over him. It has been about 3 days when she confronted him.

**FLASH BACK**

_After training was over…_

"_Sasuke…can I talk to you?" asked Sakura as she used her 'can I have a date with you?' voice. Sasuke was ready for her 'do you want to go out with me?' question. He got himself to say 'no'. All he replied was with a "Hn" she didn't care if her Naruto and Kakashi-sensei was all there to witness her talk._

"_**I wrote you name in the sky,**_

_**but the wind blew it away.**_

_**I wrote you name in the sand,**_

_**but the waves washed it away.**_

_**I wrote you name in my heart,  
and forever it will stay…**_

_**Until you broke me heart…**_

_**And because of that I've shed millions of tears,**_

_**And now I'll be stronger without you and waist no more time on you"**_

**_because now I see how I wasted my entire life time on you,_**

_**And I now regret it…**_

_With that said she left leaving behind a shocked Sasuke, a happy Naruto, and a proud Kakashi-sensei. As she walked farther from her team she was happy and very proud of herself. She whispered "someone, somewhere, is thinking of you…"_

**FLASH END**

As she walked back to the place where it all happened she sat down on the same bench she recalled on what happened that day that had changed her. As she sat there thinking she asked out loud "what's love?". She once again didn't expect an answer since she was there by herself once again. But she did receive an answer from the same person who made her open her eyes.

"_**love is when you cant stop thinking of that person…love is when u get all excited when your about to see that person…love is when you cant wait to hear that persons voice…love is when u sit and wait and wish for that person to come and talk to you…love is when you wonder if that person ever thinks about you…love is when you know that that person is the one and only one for you…love is when it hurts to see that person with another girl…love is when you do anything to get that person's attention or eye contact…love is when you want that person more than anything in the world…love is when you stare at here picture for hours…love is when you write there name with your over and over again…love is when you miss that person when your in the same room with them…love is when you dream about that one person every night…that's what love is…."**_

Said Gaara. She thought over what he said and her face broke into a grin. "Gaara..." "Hn…" "I love you" said Sakura as she looked at him. He stared back at her and smiled a real smile and said "I love you too…" with that said Sakura pounced on Gaara and kissed him. During the kiss Sakura thought of his poem in her head…

'_**I'm not supposed to love you, I'm not supposed to care, I'm not supposed to live my life, wishing you were there. I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do, I'm sorry I just cant help myself, I fell In love with you…'**_

The end!

Wasn't that nice? D

Now leave some comments!


End file.
